Père et fils
by Bony
Summary: One-shot à partir d'une réflexion de Gibbs dans l'épisode "Flesh and Blood" - 7x12.
1. 20 mai 2005, Washington DC

Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages appartiennent à Donald Bellisario, Belisarius Productions et CBS Paramount Television. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Et si Tony avait prévenu son père qu'il était malade ? Ou du moins essayé de le prévenir ?

*****

Gibbs : Four years ago, your son came very close to dying from pneumonic plague. And I expected to see you. You didn't show then. Why are you here now ?

Anthony DiNozzo Senior : He never told me he was sick.

- : - : - : - : -

20 mai 2005

Rester dans son appartement à ne rien faire, il détestait ça. Et même si Abby lui déposait tous les soirs de nouveaux DVD et que Ducky l'appelait régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'il se reposait, comme le lui avait explicitement ordonné Brad Pitt, cela lui laissait encore trop de temps pour réfléchir. De plus, Gibbs avait interdit à Kate et McGee de lui envoyer des dossiers. Si au moins il avait eu ça, il aurait pu occuper ses longues heures solitaires à quelque chose d'utile et non pas à ruminer les derniers événements, sa vie, ses déceptions, ses échecs... bref, réfléchir à tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas, tout ce qu'il enfouissait au plus profond et qui vient vous hanter les nuits d'insomnies.

Il resta un long moment indécis devant le téléphone et le bout de papier qui traînaient sur sa table basse. Déjà sur son lit d'hôpital, alors que la brume induite par la fièvre se dissipait lentement, cette idée l'avait taraudé. Tony savait très bien que personne ne l'avait prévenu, et il n'en voulait à personne. Après tout, il était le seul responsable. C'est lui qui, des années plutôt, avait retiré consciemment le nom de son père de la liste des personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

Il aurait pu demander à un membre de son équipe d'aller lui chercher le numéro, mais qui ? Kate aurait mené sa petite enquête et il ne voulait pas qu'elle en sache plus. McGee ? Le jeune agent lui était sympathique, mais pas encore suffisamment pour lui donner le droit de fouiller dans ses affaires. Abby l'aurait submergé de câlins pour qu'il lui raconte tout (une armée d'Abby à Guantanamo aurait depuis longtemps mis fin au terrorisme !). Quant à Ducky, il l'aurait encouragé à le faire et Tony n'était toujours pas sûr de vouloir. Et Gibbs... bizarrement il ne voulait pas mêler Gibbs à ça. Il y avait comme une sorte de paradoxe.

Il aspira une grande bouffé d'air, du moins aussi grande que lui permettait ses poumons encore fragiles, et d'une main légèrement tremblante, composa le numéro, cette fois bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Il compta mentalement les sonneries qui résonnaient dans le vide jusqu'au déclic fatal.

"Papa ?" commença-t-il, avant d'entendre la voix annonçant qu'il était en liaison avec un simple répondeur. Il hésita quelques secondes. Raccrocher ? Rappeler plus tard ? Il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il avait enfin eu le courage de le faire, c'était donc maintenant ou jamais. Il attendit donc le bip sonore indiquant que c'était à lui.

"Papa, c'est moi... Tony", bien sûr que c'était lui, son père ne lui avait jamais annoncé l'arrivée d'un petit frère ou soeur.

"Hum... ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles." Neuf mois et un jour, pour être exacte. Et encore, si l'on considérait que recevoir une perceuse électrique pour son anniversaire était une façon de donner des nouvelles !

"J'espère que tout va bien pour toi... Moi, j'ai été un peu malade, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va beaucoup mieux." Bon, il l'admettait, c'était un demi mensonge. La peste pulmonaire n'était pas un simple rhume que l'on soigne avec une aspirine ou deux. Et même s'il espérait convaincre Gibbs de reprendre le travail rapidement, il n'était pas totalement remis. Le simple fait d'aller jusqu'à l'épicerie du coin le fatiguait, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué.

"Si non, la routine... Rappelle moi. Ou si tu... " quoi ? Si tu passes à Washington, on ira boire une bière ? Jouer à la petite famille parfaite ? Non, ils n'avaient jamais été comme ça.

"Rappelle moi quand tu auras le temps" conclut-il. Tony savait pertinemment que son père ne le ferait pas. Il hésita encore une demi seconde entre effacer ce pathétique message ou le laisser. Il opta pour la deuxième solution, avec le secret espoir que peut-être son père le rappellerait et que... mais Tony préféra ne pas s'imaginer plus. Cela ne serait qu'une déception de plus.

Il s'affala dans son canapé, totalement vidé par ce simple coup de fil. Et dire qu'il devait encore trouver un moyen de faire croire à Gibbs qu'il était apte à reprendre du service !

******

Bon, d'autres one-shot suivront peut-être celui-ci. D'autres petites réflexions de l'épisode me tentent bien.


	2. 2 juillet 1985, NewYork

Hum, hum... je sais, je sais, cela fait un moment. En ce moment j'ai du mal à mettre « _en mots _» mes idées. Donc, je vous demande de la patience pour les autres chapitres.

* * *

Tony : And half the time, I never knew where you were or what you're doing.

- : - : - : - : -

2 juillet 1985, New-York

Tony sonna d'un coup bref. Il était nerveux. Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis plusieurs mois et il n'était pas convaincu que de cohabiter tout l'été avec lui et sa nouvelle fiancée était une bonne idée. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre alternative.

"Kimberly ?" demanda-t-il lorsqu'une jeune femme lui ouvrit la porte. Il ne l'avait rencontrée que dans de très rares occasions, mais elle avait un physique difficile à oublier.

"Oui ?"

"Anthony DiNozzo... Junior" précisa-t-il, car si lui se souvenait de la jolie jeune femme, il était évident que cela n'était pas réciproque.

"C'est ton père qui t'envoie ? Il n'a même pas le courage de venir me parler en face ?" gronda-t-elle.

"Heu, non... C'est pas... Mon père ne..." bredouilla Tony, plutôt surpris par l'accueil.

Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment la jeune femme pour se faire une opinion. Mais il avait côtoyé un certains nombres des 'fiancés' de son père, auxquelles il pouvait ajouter trois belles-mères, pour savoir que certaines voulaient être sa mère de substitution, d'autres se voyaient comme une soeur ou une amie, il y avait aussi les indifférentes, celles qui se servaient de lui en espérant avoir les faveurs de son père, et enfin les cruellas. Heureusement pour lui, il n'en avait pour l'instant rencontré qu'une, mais c'était aussi celle dont il se souvenait le plus. Mais en voyant la fureur de Kimberly, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en face de sa deuxième cruella, et d'instinct, il recula d'un pas.

"Pathétique ! Tu pourras dire à cet imbécile qu'il n'a pas intérêt à revenir !" continua-t-elle d'un ton vénéneux.

Et alors qu'elle allait lui claquer la porte au nez, l'adolescent reprit un peu d'aplombs.

"Attendez ! Ce n'est pas mon père qui m'envoie. Je dois le retrouver ici !" puis voyant qu'il avait retenu son attention, "en faite, je dois même rester ici. Avec vous et lui. Tout l'été."

Kimberly fronça les sourcils montrant qu'elle n'avait aucun idée de ce dont il parlait.

"Il y a un mois, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais rester à New York avec lui cet été et il m'a dit oui."

"Il ne m'en a pas parlé."

"Ho !" fit simplement Tony. Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela.

Kimberly soupira. Et c'est à ce moment là que le ventre de Tony se décida à grogner. Les joues de l'adolescent s'empourprèrent légèrement, tandis que Kimberly esquissait un sourire amusé.

"Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?" lui demanda-t-elle, soudain d'un ton bienveillant.

Tony hésita à répondre, puis, décidant que de tout façon il ne risquait rien de plus, "hier soir. Mon bus partait tôt ce matin..."

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en dire d'avantage, la jeune femme l'avait attrapé par le bras, forcé à rentrer dans l'appartement, conduit dans la cuisine où à présent il était attablé devant le meilleure petit déjeuné du monde ! Elle lui avait à peine demandé ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle c'était lancé dans la confection de pancakes, suivi d'un bol de salade de fruits, le tout accompagné d'un thé. Elle lui avait préparé ce festin tout en lui sermonnant en quoi le petit déjeuné était le repas le plus important de la journée.

"Pourquoi viens-tu passer les vacances à New-York ? D'habitude tu vas en colonie ?" l'interrogea-t-elle, à présent installée en face de lui.

"Je compte aller à l'université l'année prochaine. Et même si j'ai une bourse, ça ne sera pas suffisant. Alors je me suis trouvé un job au marché aux poissons, histoire de commencer à mettre un peu de côté" expliqua-t-il en relèchant avec gourmandise le sirop d'érable dans son assiette. Ils n'avaient jamais d'aussi bon repas à l'académie militaire.

"Ton père ne peux pas t'aider à payer tes études ?"

Tony resta silencieux.

"C'est pas vraiment ça entre ton père et toi ?"

Il préféra répondre par un simple haussement d'épaules. Il n'aimait pas parler de cela. Et puis ça ne regardait que la famille. Et aussi gentille soit-elle, Kimberly n'en faisait pas partie !

"Il ne t'a rien dit sur notre séparation ?" reprit-elle, comprenant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus.

"Non."

"C'est bien lui" soupira-t-elle, presque indulgente face aux facéties de son père et comme prête à lui pardonner.

Tony savait qu'il suffirait que son père revienne avec un bouquet de fleurs et peut-être un bijou, et il serait de nouveau en odeur de sainteté. Elle n'était pas la première, ni la dernière, à se faire avoir par son charme.

"Oui" répondit-il, malgré tout. Il ne voulait pas se mêler des affaires amoureuses de son père. Trop compliqué.

"Tu as un endroit où aller ?"

"J'ai de la famille à New York. Peut-être que quelqu'un sait où il est." Par expérience, il savait que personne ne pourrait répondre à sa question. Son père pouvait disparaître plusieurs jours, voire des semaines, sans que quiconque ne sache où il était. Et Tony s'en voulut d'avoir été trop confiant. Il aurait du se douter que son père allait lui faire faux bond. Rester à trouver un cousin ou une tante encore en ville à cette période de l'année et qui accepterait de lui prêter un toit, au moins le temps de se retourner.

"La chambre d'ami est libre."

Tony resta interdit. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à cette invitation.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'abuse pas des jeunes hommes encore mineurs. De plus, d'après ma psy, je ne suis attirée que par les hommes plus âgés... au prix que je la paye, j'espérais qu'elle pourrait m'en dire plus. Bref, je suis seule, j'ai une chambre libre et même si tu es le fils d'Anthony, ou justement car tu es le fils d'Anthony, tu es le bienvenu ici."

"Merci." Tony sut que Kimberly venait de gagner un point pour sa liste 'fiancée sympa'.

"Et puis j'ai besoin d'un cavalier pour mes cours de tango" ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle allait quitter la cuisine.

"Je ne sais pas danser..." commença un Tony ahuri et horrifié par cette idée. Et l'espace de quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas décliner l'offre de logement. Après tout, New-York avait suffisamment de ponts.

"Je suis sûre que tu apprendras vite, avec toutes les jolies demoiselles qu'il y a. Les cours sont les mardis et jeudis. Ho, et pense à mettre tes affaires dans le lave vaisselle quand tu auras fini."

Tony la regarda sortir définitivement de la pièce. Il n'était pas sûr de croiser son père durant ces deux prochains mois, mais peut-être que cet été ne serait pas si mal pour finir.


End file.
